Ione
by Aanekosikie
Summary: She pulls the gun on her self ....


þÿ T i t l e   :   I o n e   A u t h o r   :   A a n e k o s i k i e     S u m m a r y   :   P a i r i n g s :   ? /   T e y l a         S e a s o n   :   1   a n d   f u t u r e   s e a s o n         I   h o p e   y o u   l i k e   I   p u t   t h o u g h   i n t o   t h i s   .     r e a l l y   I   d i d   .     T o   S h e y l a   a n d   a l l   S h e p m a g a n   S h i p p e r s                 C h a p t e r   O n e   :     U n s e e n       H e r   e y e s   a r e   g l a z e d     o v e r   ,   t h e i r   d u l l   n o w   .   S h e   d o e s n  t   l o o k   w e l l   .   E l i z a b e t h   p a s s e s   m e   a   w o r r i e d   l o o k   .       J o h n   w a s   w o r r i e d   ,   t h i n g s   w e r e   l e a d i n g   i n t o   a   n e w   d i r e c t i o n   s i n c e   T e y l a   h a d   m i n d   l i n k   w i t h   t h e   W r a i t h     e a r l i e r   .   H e   d i d n  t   w a n t   t o   p u s h   h e r   ,   b u t   s h e     s e e m e d   w o r r i e d   a n d   s o m e t h i n g   e s l e   w a s   t h e r e   t o o   .   H e   e n t e r e d   t h e   c o n f e n r e n c e   r o o m   w i t h   m u c h   o n   h i s   m i n d   ,   b u t   f o r   t h e   m o m e n t   h e   w a s   w o r r i e d   a b o u t   T e y l a   s o   w a s   F o r d   .       H e   w o n d e r e d   w h a t   t h e   W r a i t h   h a d   s h o w e d   h e r   .   I t   h a d   t o   b e   h o r r i b l e   ,   m o r e   h o r r i b l e     t h a n   b e i n g   u n d e r   t h e   W r a i t h   p o w e r   o r   r e a l i z i n g     t h a t   s h e   w a s   i n   p a r t   a ,   p a r t   o f   h i m   .                 A s   t h e   m e e t i n g   w e n t   o n   ,   s h e   b e i n g   t o   s t a r   i n   a   d a z e   t o w a r d   t h e   w a l l   .   S h e   n o d d e d     a s   H e   s p o k e     b u t   h e   k n e w   w a s n  t   h e r e   b u t   s o m e w h e r e   e s l e .       S h e   s t o o d   u p   s h a k l y   a s   i f   a   l a r g e     m o n s t e r   w a s   c o m i n g     f o r   h e r   .   s h e   w h i s p e r e d   s o m e t h i n g   i n   A t h o s i a n   .   J o h n   t u r n e d   t o   s e e   w h a t   s h e   w a s   l o o k i n g   a t   b u t   s a w     n o t h i n g   .             P l e a s e   s t a y   a w a y   . . . n o   . . . p l e a s e   .    T e y l a   s c r e a m e d     a s   i f   a n   i n v i s i b l e     f o r c e   w a s   k i l l i n g   h e r   .                 T h e   s o u n d   o f   v i o c e s   w h i s p e r i n g   a r o u n d   h e r   a s   s h e   m o v e d   f r o m   t h e   t a b l e   k n o c k i n g   o v e r   t h e   c h a i r   s h e   w a s   s i t t i n g   i n   .       Y o u   c a n   n o t   h i d e   f r o m   u s   ,   w e   a r e   a l l   t h a t   y o u   s e e n   ,   a l l   t h a t   y o u   a r e   .    t h e   v o i c e s   s p o k e   .     S h e   t i p p e d   f a l l i n g   t o   t h e   f l o o r   a s   s h e   l o o k e d   u p   s e e i n g   a   t a l l   m a n   h i s   e y e s   g l o w i n g   a   p a l e   p u r p l e   b l u e   .   S h e   p a n i c e d     m o v i n g   a w a y   n o t   r e a l i z i n g   t h a t   i t   w a s   t h e   M a j o r   .   H e   t r i e d   t o   c l a m   h e r   b u t   s h e   m o v e d   a w a y   a s   i f   h e   w a s   g o i n g   t o   k i l l   h e r   .           Y o u   c a n   n o t   r u n   T e y l a   E m m a g a n   . . . w e   a r e   h e r e   .    t h e   v o i c e s   s p o k e   a g a i n .       S h e   r a n   f r o m   t h e   r o o m   ,   t h e   s o u n d   f r o m   o u t s i d e   t h e   d o o r     w a s     s o m e t h i n g   J o h n   n e v e r   t h o u g h   w a s   g o i n g   t o   h a p p e n .   J o h n   t u r n e d   t o   t h e   o t h e r s   b e f o r e   h e   r a n   a f t e r   T e y l a   .   H e r   m i n d   w a s   l o c k e d   i n   f e a r   e v e r y t h i n g   a r o u n d   h e r   w a s   c h a n i n g   ,   s h e   l o o k e d   a t   S t a c k h o u s e   f o r   a   m o m e n t   .   H e r   w o r d   s h a k y   a s   s h e   r e a c h e d     f o r   h i s   g u n   .   H e   t r i e d   t o   s t o p   h e r   b u t   h e   w a s   p u l l e d   a s i d e   m y   M a j o r   S h e p p a r d   .               T e y l a .    ( T h i s   s e e n   i s   s o o   l i k e   t h e   f i f t h   e l e m e n t   m o v i e   m o m e n t     w i t h   L e e l o o   w i t h t   h e   g u n   a n d   K o r b i n   w i t h   b a d   o o p s   . . . . b a c k   t o   s t o r y   )       T e y l a     g i v e   m e   t h e   g u n   .    J o h n   s a i d   a s   E L i z a b e t h   a n d   F o r d     c a m e   r u n n i n g   b e h i n d   t h e m   f o l l o w e d   b y   R o d n e y   .         I   c a n  t   t h e r e   c o m i n g   ,   I   c a n  t   M a j o r   .    T e y l a   s a i d   p u t t i n g   t h e   g u n   o n   h i m   a s   s h e   m o v e d   d o w n   t h e   s t a i r s   t o   t h e   g a t e   r o o m   .           B a t e s   w a s   s t a n d i n g   o n   t h e   b o t t o m   s t e p s   w h e n   h e   n o t i c e d   w h a t   w a s   g o i n g   o n   .             M a j o r   .    B a t e s   s a i d   a s   a   f e w   s o l d i e r s   s t a r t e d   t o   m o v e   a r o u n d   t h e   a r e a   .             S t a n d   d o w n   m e n . . . B a t e s   .    J o h n   s a i d   a s   s h e   t e m p e r   b e g a n   t o   f l a r e .         I   c a n  t   M a j o r .    T e y l a   s a i d   a s   t h e   g u n   s t a y e d   p o i n t e d   a t   t h e   M a j o r   .         S h e   n o w   s t o o d   a t   t h e   b o t t o m     o f   t h e   s t a i r s   a s   J o h n   s l o w l y   f o l l o w e d   h e r   s h e   r e m o v e d   h e r   g u n   f r o m   h e r   t a r g e t   .           P l e a s e   d o n  t   d o   i t   T e y l a   .    J o h n   t h o u g h t   .   H e   h a d   a   f e e l i n g   t h i s   w a s   g o i n g   f r o m   b a d   t o   w o r s e   .         T e y l a   s t o o d   i n   f r o n t   o f   t h e   S t a r g a t e   .   T h e   M a n   a p p e a r e d   i n   f r o n t   o f   h e r     a g a i n   ,   T e y l a   q u i c k l y   a i m e d   a t   t h e   i n v i s i b l e   m e a n c e   .   J o h n   n o t i c e d   h e r   m o v e m e n t   ,   a s   h e   l o o k e d   a r o u n d .           M c K a y   . . . .   g e t   o n   t h a t   m a c h i n e   ,   s e e n   i f   y o u   c a n   f i n d   a n y t h i n g   n o w   .    J o h n   y e l l e d .           T e y l a   p u l l e d   t h e   g u n   o n   h e r s e l f   .           T e y l a   . . n o   .    J o h n   b e g g e d   .         T h e y  r e   c o m i n g   M a j o r   .    T e y l a   s a i d   a s   s h e   b e g a n   t o   c r y   . .     H e r   b r i g h t   e y e s   w a s   d u l l   a n d   f u l l   o f   c o n f u s i o n   .   a n d   n o w   s o m e t h i n g   h e r   w a s   t e r r i f i e d   o f   .   T h e   s o u n d   o f   a   b u l l e t   t e a r i n g   f l e s h   f i l l e d   t h e   g a t e r o o m   ,   a s   T e y l a   f e l l   t o   t h e   g r o u n d .   J o h n   r u s h e d   t o   h e r   s i d e   .           T e y l a   . . . w h a t   y o u   d o   . . t h i s   .  J o h n   s a i d   c r a d e l i n g   h e r   i n   h i s   a r m s       T h e y   a r e   c o m i n g   M a j o r   . .   t h e y   w i l l   c o m e   .    S h e   s a i d   a s   s h e   b e g a n   t o   b l e e d   t o   d e a t h   .       T h e   S t a r g a t e   b e g a n   t o   d a i l   i n   .   E L i z a b e t h   m o v e d   f r o m   h e r   p o s t i o n   t o     t h e   r o o m   R o d n e y   w a s   i n   n o w   .     F o r d     w a s   g o n e   . .   a s   h e   w e n t   t o   g e t     C a r s o n           U n s h e c h l e d   o f f w o r l d   a c t i v a t i o n   .    a   t e a c h i a n   s a i d   .       R a i s e   t h e   s h e i l d   .    E l i z a b e t h   s a i d .       J o h n   h e l d   T e y l a   .   A s   s h e   b e g a n   t o   s l i p     a w a y   .     H e   c o u l d n  t   l o o s e   h e r .   S h e   w a s   h i s   f r i e n d   ,   t h e y   u n d e r s t o o d     e a c h   o t h e r   ,   a n d   h e   h e l d   a   s p a r k l e     f o r   h e r   ,   o n e   t h a t   h e   d i d n  t   k n o w   w h e r e   i t   w o u l d   l e a d   b u t   h e   w a n t e d   t o   b u t   i n   h i s   o w n   w a y   o n   h i s   o w n   t i m e .       A s   t h e   s h e i l d   w a s   r a i s e d   a   h o o d e d     f i g u r e   a p p e a r e d   t h o u g h   t h e   S t a r g a t e   p a s s i n g   e a s i l y   t h o u g h   t h e     S t a r g a t e   .           I   m e a n   y o u   n o   h a r m   .    t h e   f e m a l e   v o i c e   s a i d       A t   t h a t   m o m e n t   t h e   S t a r g a t e   c l o s e d   .   A n d   t h e   u n t h i n k a b l e   h a p p e n e d . T e y l a   s m i l e d   a t   J o h n   a s ,     s h e   w h i s p e r e d   s o m e t h i n g     i n   A t h o s i a n   t o   J o h n   b e f o r e   d y i n g   i n   h i s   a r m s .         S h e  s   d e a d  .   J o h n   s p o k e   f o r   t h e   f i r s t   t i m e   .   H i s   v o i c e   d r y   .       J o h n   t u r n e d     t o   s e e n   t h e   h o o d e d   f i g u r e   .                n w n w n w n w n w n w n w n     O h h h h h   T e y l a   D e a d   . . . . N o w   W h y   w o u l d   I   g o   k i l l   T e y l a   M y   F a v o u r i t e   C h a r a c t e r   . . . w h a t  s     t o     h a p p e n   t o   T e y l a   a n d     w h o  s   t h e   h o o d e d   w o m a n   . . . w h a t   d o e s   s h e   l o o k   l i k e   .   A n d   w h a t  s     w i t h   t h e     H o o d e d   w o m a n   m o v i n g   p a s s   t h e   s h e i l d   . . . . . . .     S e c o n d   c h a p p y     i s   b e i n g   w r i t t e n   a s   y o u   r e a d . 


End file.
